


笃/两情相悦

by khnle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khnle/pseuds/khnle
Summary: 现在想想，要是重来，我还是会照样不顾一切地奔向你。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	笃/两情相悦

*第一次写笃，勿上升真人

*如有雷同 纯属巧合

*ooc归我，不喜勿喷

那种心动的感觉，为了一个人而奋不顾身的感觉你有过吗？

那好像也是当你置顶突然回了你消息那种欣喜若狂的感觉。

那一瞬间，他越来越不认识他自己了。罗渽民走在街上反复寻思着自己怎么会沦落成这模样。李帝努两个月前不告而别，谁也不知道他的去处。就连手机也都关机了。连罗渽民都不告诉，估计是突发状况吧…两个月来，罗渽民就是这么安（自）慰（欺）自（欺）己（人）的。他也不容易，毕竟李帝努走后就再也没人陪他上学放学，在他耳边嗡嗡叫他起床，也不会再有人包容他的起床气了。叫他起床…？这么说吧，他们也不算是xql那种同居，最多算室友。说到底，李帝努的一厢情愿罗渽民也不会知道的。但是在他俩的感情中，他们都太自卑，都以为自己不够好，配不上另一个他，所以不主动。

因为喜欢李帝努是罗渽民守口如瓶的秘密。

而喜欢罗渽民，也是李帝努不为人知的秘密。

“我好想渽民啊…”李帝努嘀咕着，望向不远处的灯塔。李帝努的家世背景任何人都不知道，包括罗渽民。虽然他和罗渽民是竹马，但是他们相识的时候是姑姑将李帝努领到家里来的。那时候的李帝努沉默寡言，罗渽民不好意思问他家里情况，也不敢问。李帝努临走前把手机关机了，不想让他担心。他缓缓吐了口气，海风吹着他唯美的脸庞。听着海声，就像是罗渽民的呼唤，让他早点回家。第二天清晨醒来，李帝努匆匆赶到医院。“哔——”他心底一愣。爷爷也走了…爷爷可是他父母走后，这一生唯一的亲人。李家和罗家一向来都有瓜葛，罗妈妈更是李妈的好闺蜜，所以爷爷才放心把宝贝孙子交给他们。两个月前，也是老家刘叔打给李帝努说老爷子快扛不住了。也好，至少现在没那么痛苦了。爷爷被病痛折磨得简直让李帝努揪心。他失声痛哭，喊的是一遍又一遍的爷爷，尽管知道再也得不到回复了。满屋子的哭声，蓦然间失去了爷爷，李帝努拼命嚎得撕心裂肺，真的很让人心疼。他试图缩成一团到角落，愿谁也看不见，谁也听不见，使劲咬着嘴唇停止哭泣声。就一直这样，直到刘叔赶到医院。

“刘叔，这段时间辛苦你了。”

四天后，李帝努送爷爷出殡，回了最后一趟老家，依依不舍地多看几眼。虽然也不是说再也不回来了了，只是暂时，至少不会是近期。在火车上，他掏出了一直被摆在一旁的手机，开机后迅速找到了备注“여보”，准备拨过去。没错，是罗渽民。那天嘴瓢突然叫了他那么一声여보，真的好他妈心动。但是他还是犹豫了会，不敢。渽民尼会不会讨厌我的不辞而别，会不会不再跟我好了…让人担心一向都不是他做事的风格，只是因为是罗渽民，他才不知所措。他心里清楚得很，自己喜欢他，喜欢得无法自拔。但是如果告白了连最开始的朋友都做不成了该怎么办。他们俩之间有层镜片，但谁也不敢捅破。

LJN：渽民啊…突然消失米亚内，在回来的路上了，拜托来火车站接我吧。｜（发送）

李帝努的食指在发送键徘徊了许久，鼓起这一生所有的勇气，摁下发送。“叮” 罗渽民几乎是秒回。

여보：好

那一刻，他慌了。仅一字。罗渽民是不是怨恨他什么也没说就走了？罗渽民兜里的手机突然响了。是他特地给李帝努设的铃声。他回来了？眼泪瞬间不争气地从眼角夺眶而出。是一阵阵的为什么，凭什么。凭什么他能说走就走，想回来就回来。不过没事就好，没事就好。他没多虑，飞奔似的跑到离家最近的火车站。“啊西，磨着脚了。”他站在最角落，时时刻刻都盯着轨道，李帝努怎么还不来…其实吧时间从来都不会等你，等你的只有我。才两个月就那么难受可怎么办呢。“哔哔— ”是李帝努坐的这趟火车没错。他满处寻找着李帝努的身影。是他！他俩不顾一切地奔向彼此。看见李帝努的那一刻，罗渽民再也忍不住了。李帝努也是。他一把抱住了眼前的男孩。“李帝努我好讨厌好讨厌好讨厌你，你为什么让我那么担心啊！”罗渽民嚎着，带着点哭腔，硬是捶打眼前这人的胸口。

“米亚内，不会有下次了。”

“吓死我了知道吗，还以为你不要我了… ”

“笨蛋，怎么会不要你呢。”那天的李帝努，格外温柔。

但显然，这并不能喝止罗渽民的鬼哭狼嚎。李帝努抱紧他，拍着背，紧接着又揉揉头发，像极了哄猫时的你。可越是这样罗渽民越是心疼。Jeno啊…我还得变得多好，才能让你卸下坚强的面具，让我看清最真切的你。他也很想忍着眼泪，但一旦想开口便落泪。

“小祖宗，别哭了好不好，我们回家。再哭我可亲你了啊！”李帝努急了。

罗渽民太难受了，他把头埋进李帝努的颈窝但还是无法停止哭泣声。这时的李帝努实在没办法，盯着罗渽民红彤彤的嘴唇，他的右手掌托着罗渽民的后脑勺，左手拦腰拥着他，使俩人贴得更近一些。李帝努唇舌柔韧但且极有占有欲，不过罗渽民居然丝毫不反抗，反而还将手绕上他的脖子。时间仿佛静止了。李帝努本还想得寸进尺，不过毕竟大庭广众之下，他拉开了距离。反正回家继续也不迟。然而，罗渽民的耳根显而易见地烧红了。他牵上李帝努的手，十指相扣：“回家咯！ ”

就这样，罗渽民顺理成章地成为了李帝努的男朋友啦。

不过后来几天，罗渽民又是闹脾气又是不吃饭，也不知道到底在闹哪出。李帝努好声好气地哄他，想方设法地讨好他，却是一次一次的推开。“搞得真像生理期一样真的是…”李帝努嘀咕。这又偏偏被罗渽民听着了，火更大了。他揪着李帝努耳朵（虽然也是轻轻的，他舍不得）：“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋我生气是因为你啊！大爷我也不是那么好哄的好吗！”这不一说完又想哭了。看得李帝努简直心疼了，他轻轻吻了一下炸毛的罗渽民的额头，帮他抹干泪水，又是吻了一下罗渽民的眼睫毛。“乖啦，我以后不敢了。”李帝努：实锤怕老婆。可恶，他怎么那么会！罗渽民心软了，搂着李帝努的脖子，又是满脸的啵啵。

男孩们之后的日子，都有彼此。

这世界很大，但有你就好。

—— 完结撒花 ——

小番外：哥哥？

罗崽民生日当天

“Jeno呀！快迟到了，楷灿他们等着我们呢！”

“叫哥哥。”

“不要！从小到大叫哥哥，现在都同龄了还哥哥”

“那我还叫你宝宝呢。”


End file.
